


A Wednesday Morning's Quiet Collapse

by graywrites



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: 'teen angst' same tbh, Angst, Break Up, F/F, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graywrites/pseuds/graywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One more fight, and Maya is avoiding Riley. Which, Riley might add, makes no sense- they fight all the time! Which, Maya might add, is exactly the point. It's the battlefield blow out end of the world, and yet nobody else in the entire world seems to care. That's heartbreak for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wednesday Morning's Quiet Collapse

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collection of prompts someone sent me! Hope you enjoy.

Three days since the battlefield blowout end of the world, and Maya hasn’t spoken to Riley once. 

Riley has been counting.

This wasn’t such a big deal over the weekend; it was weird, not seeing each other, but they had just had a fight, and so a cooling off period was warranted, and it’s not like they were in school, where they would be forced to see each other, regardless.

This is what happened when they had fights- someone (usually Maya) would storm out, angry, and they wouldn’t talk for a day, maybe even two, and then someone would show up at the others door, armed with tired eyes and well rehearsed apologies, just like every other fight they had. (There were many.)

Except, now it’s Monday, and Maya isn’t at school.

“She’s probably just sick, Riley,” Farkle says with a comforting smile as Riley rocks back and forth on her heels, only half listening. 

“Yeah,” Riley gives a small, empty laugh. “She’ll be back tomorrow.”

One of the many undeniable truths of life is that couples fight. That’s normal, and that’s fair, and so this is nothing to be worried about.

That is Riley’s mantra to get her through a day without Maya. 

Meanwhile, Maya doesn’t answer Riley’s texts. (There were many.)

Riley will admit that this fight was particularly bad. Not that they’re not all bad- they are. But this one was... different. More serious. More sincere. More… honest, too.

With a deep breath, she wards off any inky memories trying to edge their way back into the forefront of her brain. She doesn’t want to think about it right now. 

She turns her focus to her math teacher, instead, and hopes for better things by tomorrow.

Tuesday morning, and Maya is not at school. Riley _almost_ skips class to go and find her. Almost, but she doesn’t.

In History, they learn about Mayan predictions for the end of the world. 

Riley goes straight home after school with her head low. It rains all night long. 

Wednesday, of course, is where Riley draws the line, because honestly, this is just ridiculous. Anyone can see that. 

And so with a set jaw and tired eyes, Riley boards the subway to Maya’s apartment. School will have to wait. 

Three solid minutes of knocking, paired up with a whole lot of, “Maya, I know you’re in there!”s, and finally, the door creaks open.

Maya stands in the doorway, looking worn and empty. “What do you want?” She sighs, but Riley is already walking in. 

“You’re avoiding me,” Riley’s voice is steady and calm as Maya turns to face her.

“I’m _sick_ ,” Maya deadpans back blankly.

“You could have answered one of my texts,” Riley says. Maya looks away, but she doesn’t say anything. 

“Why don’t you want to be alone with me? It was a fight! One fight! We fight all of the time, you skipped three days of school, Maya!” Riley scolds.

“We fight all the time! I know that, you don’t think I fucking know that? That’s all we do! I don’t remember the last time we weren’t fighting for more than an hour! I don’t remember the last time we were even fucking _happy_ together!” Maya explodes at her, and Riley is entirely taken aback.

“Maya, I...” She tries, but it trails off into merely a whisper before she can try to pretend that what Maya said isn’t true.

“Riley, this is not healthy! We keep fighting, and it keeps getting worse, don’t you see that? Doesn’t that bother you?” Maya presses. 

“We love eachother,” Riley musters. 

“Loving you stopped being fun,” Maya shrugs, and it’s almost helpless, and Riley would feel bad for her, maybe, if she didn’t feel quite so prosecuted.

“It’s the same every single time. We fight and it’s bad and we say this awful shit to eachother, and then one of us just comes and says ‘sorry’ and we just ignore everything! It’s bad! I love you, you know that, but I barely even like you anymore! It’s a chore to be around you, I don’t want it to be like that, I’m not supposed to resent you, that’s not how relationships work!” Maya’s voice cracks, and she bites her lip.

“So that’s it, then?” Riley asks dryly. 

Maya stares at her, mouth open like she’s about to say something, but the room stays silent. 

“That’s what I thought,” Riley says calmly, wiping at her eyes, and walks out without giving Maya a second glance. 

Nobody seems to notice Riley’s world collapsing as she stumbles around rainy streets of New York, only half set on finding her way home. What a personal, private end of the world, an apocalypse all her own. Teenage heartbreak will do that to you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request a fic, message me at gayrilaya.tumblr.com/ask and please review this, that'd be rad


End file.
